No Place I'd Rather Be
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Skate fic, from the end of season 1 when Kate wants to say goodbye to Sawyer, with my own twists. Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!


_..._

_A Kate/Sawyer fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, but I still need to get season 3 on dvd. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, I just started watching Lost a few days ago, and I absolutely fell in love with it! (To all my patient readers, yes I'll update my other stories soon. I've been grinding on my muse to give me something, but right now she's stuck on Lost ... not that I can blame her ...) _

_Anyway, I'm a Skate fan through and through ... I fricken love Sawyer, and I think he and Kate would be perfect together. _

_This story takes place at the end of season 1, when everyone was getting ready to launch the raft, with my own little twists. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

................................................................................................................................................................................

"I'm not so great with goodbyes," Kate told Jack, trying to convince him to let her go with them on the search for the dynamite.

Jack sighed. "Kate ... I think you should stay here for the raft launch," he replied.

"No, it's okay, really, it's no big -" Kate began, but Jack stopped her.

"If you don't say goodbye, I know you'll regret it."

Kate looked down. "Say goodbye to who?"

Jack smiled tightly. "He's about half a mile into the jungle that way," he said, pointing the direction with his thumb. "He's chopping wood for a new mast."

Kate gazed into the jungle.

"Are you sure you don't need any more help?" Kate wondered.

Jack nodded, beginning to to find her shyness amusing. "I'm sure we'll be fine. See you when this is all over."

Kate smiled, rubbing his arm with her hand shortly. "See you when you get back."

Kate sighed once more before moving to her tent and grabbing her bag, slipping two water bottles inside and swinging the now heavier bag over her shoulder, and headed over in the direction Jack had pointed out.

After walking at a brisk pace for almost ten minutes, she heard the unmistakable sound of the axe hitting wood ten or so yards in front of her, and she slowed her pace, trying to think of what she was going to say to him when she did find him.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that the thudding of the axe had ceased as she drew nearer. She came upon the spot wherre Sawyer had clearly been chopping the wood, but he was nowhere to be seen. She scanned the area around her as best as she could, but she couldn't find him.

She was turning around to head back to the beach when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Where the hell did you come from?" she said, louder than she intended.

"Well, you ain't the only one on this island who knows how to climb a tree, Freckles. Heard you comin', couldn't resist," he explained. "So, what brings you out to my neck o' the woods?" he asked her, gathering up the mast he had finished "carving", letting her grab the other end. "Thought you'd be headin' off to do some hero stuff with boy-wonder."

Kate smirked at that, shifting the wood so it sat more evenly.

"Just came out to see if you needed some help, and you know ... say goodbye and all."

Sawyer grinned, but made no acknowledgement that he'd heard her.

"So, this will fix the raft?" she wondered conversationally.

"Should," he replied. "Why? You still bookin' for my seat?"

Kate set down her end, causing him to stop and turn to look at her.

"I didn't poison Michael," she said.

Sawyer sighed. "Now ain't the time for that conversation, Darlin'."

"And when would be a better time, Sawyer? Tomorrow? Oh, that's right, you won't be here!"

He dropped his end of the wood, careful not to damage it. "You got something you wanna say, then say it. I don't got time to stand around chattin' all day."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I just came out here because I thought we needed, I don't know, closure or something, but obviously I was wrong. Good luck, and goodbye Sawyer," she said, and stormed past him.

She didn't notice that he'd grabbed her arm until she was pulled back to face him.

There was something different in his eyes, but she didn't have time to identify it, because then she was being walked backwards until her back met a tree, and she was brought flush against his chest, close enough that the pounding of his heart sent shivers through her body.

She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but no sound came out.

Instead, she just stoof there with her mouth parted slightly, staring into his steady gaze.

She barely had time to gasp before his lips descended on hers.

His mouth was soft and warm, and she felt the same reactions stirring within her that their first kiss had caused.

She returned the pressure, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him ever closer to her. She whimpered into his inviting mouth, realizing that this was what she had wanted all along, and mentally kicking herself for not figuring it out sooner.

His grip tightened on her hips, and without needing further encouragement, Kate hoisted herself up until her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she could feel his growing erection through his worn jeans.

They broke their kiss, taking in much needed air, and met each others' eyes.

Sawyer smirked at her puffy lips and leaned in to kiss her again, but she put a finger over his lips, stopping him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, afraid he'd overstepped his bounds.

She brought her gaze back up to his piercing eyes and said, "It was supposed to be for Jin ... the poison. Sun didn't want to let him go, and she asked me to help her. I gave her the poison."

She waited for his reaction.

"So, you weren't trying to poison me, after all," he joked.

Kate smiled, but her face turned serious once more.

"What? There somethin' else?"

She couldn't meet his eyes this time. "I didn't want to take your place, Sawyer. I know you have your reasons for wanting on that raft, I just ... I guess I didn't realize how much I wanted on the raft until I knew you were going."

She opened her mouth to try to explain further, but this time he placed his finger over her mouth.

"Freckles ... remember when I said there was nothin' on this island worth staying for?"

Kate nodded.

He leaned his head towards her until their foreheads were touching, and said, "I was lying."

Kate smiled softly, and then her eyes widened when she realized what he was saying.

"You're gonna stay here ... with me?" she asked him, wanting to make sure.

He kissed her deeply before he answered. "There's no place I'd rather be, Freckles."

Kate smiled as he kissed her again, and she wrapped herself tighter around him, wondering who would take his place on the raft now that she wasn't letting him go ... maybe Sun.

................................................................................................................................................................................

_The End ... well, I might add another chapter, but for now it's completed. _

_What did you think? Good or bad review, I'll take 'em! _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
